Nursed Back to Love
by lil sweetie
Summary: He said he loved me, then he broke my heart. I hadn't spoken to him since then, and now, here I am on the next plane to Clifornia, and yet I have no idea what I'm doing.


Nursed back to Love

Ah yes another story my dears. Sorry about the big drag in the others. I intend to finish them, or restart them, as soon as the right idea pops in my head. I've gone over the other stories and I'm not to happy about the way they're written so I'm thinking about re-doing a couple but we'll see. In the mean time though, I've had this story itching my brain and yearning to be posted so I couldn't wait any longer. I just hope you enjoy!

Oh and yes I know that the pairing in this story is an odd one but if you would please keep your flames down to a minimum if not to zero, it would be greatly appreciated. Remember, writing is my passion and I do all that I can to make a great story. And above all, I have feelings too!

So thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own Power Rangers or any of its assets. I am but a poor little writer.

…………………………..

"Would you care for a drink maim?"

Looking up at the flight attendant, I smiled the most graceful and polite smile I could muster, forcing myself not to grab her by the collar and scream, "_Vodka, Vodka, Vodka!_" as this was that was the only thing at the moment that would probably satisfy my crazy whirlwind of a mood.

Instead I pushed my tray back into its proper place and politely told her, "A Bloody Mary please. Easy on the tomato juice, little heavy on the vodka."

She looked at me with a questionable stare, as if to say that a young lady like myself should not be drinking such a naughty drink. Maybe a nice daiquiri or a cool piña colada would be a better suited choice for a girl like myself, headed to a sunny and pleasant state like California. But unfortunately, the reason for my trip was strictly business, not pleasure, and along with this business came the return of pain and heart brake so I was in no need of the paradise, feel good, I'm partying until I can't stand up cocktails. Oh no; I needed the heavy stuff.

Challenging her stare, I sent her off with a smile and mock salute and she only mildly grinned at me, before heading to the back of the plane.

"Hey, you wanna take it easy on the vodka there? Don't wanna be drunk when you meet, _him_ do you?"

I punched the man sitting next to me—who happened to be my brother— in the arm for making that smart remark and he only laughed.

"Ow, Christ Kira, you really oughta' stop with those Karate lessons, you're killing me here."

"Good" I shot back, adjusting myself comfortably in my seat. "That'll teach you a lesson for mentioning that name around me."

"I didn't say his name, I just said _him._"

I glared, raising my fist and preparing to strike again. "Clark, do you really want another."

He laughed. "No, I'm fragile" he responded, still rubbing his sore arm. "God you know, you really ought to get over it, it's been three years already"

I snorted. "Ya well, it's pretty hard to do, considering I'm flying cross country just to see said person."

"I thought you told mom you were coming to visit her"

I narrowed my eyes. "That among other things Clark. I'm not like you, I don't need to cling to mom."

He gave me an offended, snooty-tooty look like he was still sixteen and took a refreshing swig of his beer. "Ya, whatever. I'm her first-born baby. She loves me most."

I rolled my eyes at him as my drink arrived. "Thank you" I said to the slightly hesitant woman, placing the drink under a napkin on my tray and tipping her a five. Once the money was handed over, all her hesitations seemed to slide away. Typical.

"But anyways K, I still don't understand why you're doing this" he said. "I mean you rant and rave how the man broke your heart, left you crushed and yet here you are, first class on the next flight to Cali, rushing over to see him."

I sighed. Clark was right, it didn't make sense what I was doing but I was doing it. Something other than my brain told me that the man I once loved was in serious need of my help. He was falling apart.

"He needs my help Clark"

"And your other pals can't do it?"

Again I sighed. No my other "pals" couldn't do it. As a matter of fact, they were the ones who gave me the call. It was just a week ago actually. I first got a ring from Ethan. He sounded a little distressed, told me things weren't right, that something was going on with him. I let it slide and told Ethan that it was probably nothing to worry about and he was just over reacting.

Then, —half an hour later— I got another call. It was from Trent this time, sounding a little less distressed and a little more worried than Ethan, asking me if he knew of anything happening to him. Knew of anything happening? I hadn't spoken to the man in three years, how the hell was I supposed to know if something was wrong? He brushed off my passive aggressive anger and just asked me to call him, make sure everything was going fine. I told him I would—though it was an empty promise— and was just about to get back to my guitar until I got that last and final call from Conner.

Conner of course being the guy of half brains that he is, went completely ballistic, frantically expressing to me his concern about said heartbreaker and strongly suggesting that I get my butt out to Reefside A.S.A.P to help him through.

And well, it sort of goes on from there. In two shakes of a lambs tail I was at the airport, buying a ticket from New York to California, I invited my brother along for the ride, and now, here I am, sipping on heavy vodka and trying to remember why I was on my way in the first place.

"_Dr. Oliver needs help Kira_" I would tell myself over and over again. "_This has nothing to do with what happened between he and you, Dr. Oliver needs your help."_

Yes, yes, there, I said it. The ranger legend, a former teacher/mentor Dr. Thomas Oliver is ever-infamous heartbreaker.

I scold myself for even thinking that he could have cared about me in the way I cared for him back then, seeing as we were merely teacher and student. But it doesn't change anything; he still left me to brake in two. And to this day I still cannot get over it. It's been three years. Three years and two months. Three years, two months a week and 5 days and I still cannot get over what he did to me. After all we've been through and after all he's said and all he's done, I still can't get over the fact that he didn't choose me. That he chose his lonely little life over having me because he thought it was what was best.

I couldn't get over what he told me. What he said to me in our last moments together, just to get me aboard that plane.

And now I was here, on my first flight back to California to see him. To help nurse him out of some sickening emotional haze he's managed to spiral himself into.

And even though I hated him, even though I loathed him for snapping my heart in two, some how I still……….cared. Somehow I still cared enough to pick up that phone, make the reservations and get on this plane.

Who knew what it was that was driving me to do so.

Clark said it was an inner burning desire to see him again and hope he got fat and bald, then laugh at his expense, just for revenge for all the misery he's put me through.

But I knew that wasn't it. Partly because I knew if Dr. Oliver ever got fat, it would be a sign of the apocalypse and the world would most likely cave in. And partly because, I knew after all the pain and heartbreak and suffering, I had made a promise to him. I promised him that I would be there for him no matter what, as a lover or as a friend and he had vowed me the same, marking our agreement with the ranger oath, which was never to be broken.

So even though a big part of me didn't want to go because I knew of all the reoccurring feelings that would return, an even bigger part of me knew, that it was my responsibility.

………………………..

_Prom Night 2004, Reefside High_

_Another night my band totally kicks butt, —and on prom night no less— and another night he looks fantastic and has yet to notice how ridiculously fantastic I look. _

_Typical Dr. Oliver, is all I can say to myself, leaning on the balcony outside and looking up at the stars. We've been playing this little flirsty-wirtsy game for months now and still I can't get him to come out and say what he's feeling about me. _

_I'm starting to get the feeling that he wants nothing to do with me. _

_I mean first he's all "I'll save you Kira" and comes to my rescue on the battlefield, holding me in his arms like Fabio on one of those romance novel covers, then the next minute he acts all reticent around me and gives me one word replies and darts his eyes around to look at anything but me. _

_I tell you men are one complicated species. _

_And women are no walk in the park either. _

_I mean, why is it that we always want what he can't have? We are trained this way since birth. _

_Take me for example. When I was a baby, thanks to the help of my brother, I came to find that I liked the sweet taste of whole, 100 percent natural milk. Then my mother discovers that whole milk isn't so healthy, and soy should do the trick. _

_Then when I was five I discovered that having a pony is probably the single coolest thing in the entire planet, but then my dad tells me that Reefside is no place to house a pony. _

_Then when I was twelve, I fell head over heels for my first crush, Brian Hendricks, only to learn that he was far from my reach solely because I hadn't filled out fast enough like Pamela Bridges did. _

_Next when I was sixteen, I discovered one of the hottest boys on the planet, Trent Fernandez, but soon learned that Trent was evil and nearly annihilated me, and I couldn't find myself brining him home to mom. _

_Now finally, here I am, at eighteen years old, finding out that, although Dr. Oliver is drop dead gorgeous, has loads in common with me, is a gentleman, shared numerous kisses with me and has even admitted to thinking of me as more that just a friend, I can't have him because……………well I don't know why I can't have him, he's just nuts. _

_I mean I know there's that whole, he's my teacher and I'm his student bit but c'mon, tonight is Prom, and tomorrow is graduation; I won't be his student for much longer. And I mean until I was eighteen I just admired him from afar. I didn't really kiss him until I was legal so when you look at the facts, we hadn't broken the law or anything. Maybe just a few school board rules but honestly, what's a few rules broken to test the limits of love huh?_

_I sigh to myself, watching as a couple below me, make out under the arch in the garden of the hotel the prom was being thrown at, looking deeply into each others eyes and silently promising each other to indulge in that popular after-prom tradition. _

_I sigh again. Sometimes I really wish I had something like that. Although I may come off as the feminist, equal treatment, girls need rights too, kind of girl, that doesn't mean that I don't want affection. _

_It's nice to know that someone cares about you. And I am pretty much getting just about zip of that from Dr. Oliver. He seemed like he was in one of his moods when I last saw him. So I can pretty much guarantee that he won't mention a single thing to me tonight other than, "You and your band did a great job Kira"_

_"Do you always stargaze after a big show? Or is that just for tonight?"_

_Then again, I've never really been accurate with guarantees._

_I turned around to face him and smiled, suddenly being reminded of how gorgeous he looked. Maybe it was just me, but if I wasn't mistaken, Dr. Oliver looked like he was glowing in the moonlight. Sort of like those angels you see on TV, descending from heaven to give you a personal blessing from God. Boy was that a turn on. _

_"Just tonight" I responded, leaning my back against the balcony and looking up at the stars again. "I kind of needed to reflect on a few things." A few things being how his feelings for me switch around more than a bunch of five year olds playing musical chairs but, he didn't need all the gory details. _

_"Ah" he said, joining my side and looking up as well. "So, you and your band did great tonight Kira" he complimented after a moment of silence. _

_I sighed. It had to have come sooner or later. "Yeah, thanks" I said absent mindedly, still looking upwards. "We practiced really hard for this" _

_"And it shows" _

_"Mmhhhmmm, yeah we're really glad it went good." Still not paying full attention; still looking up. I think my neck is starting to get sore. Say something to make me look down Dr. O! _

_"So why don't you sound like you are?" _

_That did the trick. I turned my head down to look at him, only to find he was already giving me that all knowing Dr. Oliver stare. God I hated that stare; it made it impossible to lie to him. _

_"Ya well……..I don't know" I confessed. "Some how, rocking out hard at my senior prom, doesn't seem to give me the thrill it's supposed to" _

_"And why's that?" _

_I sighed. Should I really tell him? Somehow I figured he already knew the answer but then again…… "Well I don't know Dr. O, I mean, it's not really how I pictured going to my prom you know?" _

_"Why not? You're always excited to get gigs. And this is a pretty big one; I figured you'd be happy." _

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "Could you stop being naive for like two seconds Dr. O?" _

_He laughed. "Naïve? I'm just trying to get answers out of you. Which apparently seems to be equivalent to pulling teeth." _

_I playfully nudged him, smiling a bit. "Well call it what you want it but deep down, I know you know what I'm talking about. I mean I would have liked to come here in a fancy limo, with a corsage on my wrist and a guy on my arm you know? Not in a bandwagon, in this monstrosity of a dress and a guitar strapped to my chest. This is my senior prom, it's supposed to be memorable" _

_He laughed a little. "Kira, it's a memorable as you want it to be." _

_I snorted. "Oh believe me, it's memorable. Just not the memory I would have wanted for this type of occasion. I mean look around, __**everyone**__ has a date; Even Ethan! Ethan the game nerd, whom we thought could never grab a date with anyone but Cassidy Cornel pulled a leggy blonde model to be his date. And I'm here with nothing"_

_"Oh c'mon Kira, it can't be that bad. I thought you we're trying to make a statement; stand alone and prove that all girls can come to prom and have a good time, even if they're just with their friends." _

_"Yeah well, this statement has gone downhill. Being the 7__th__ wheel is no fun" _

_He laughed again, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Well if it makes you feel any better. My prom wasn't all that great either" he said. _

_I looked up at him. "Why not? Couldn't get a date?" _

_"No, worse. I got one and blew it because Lord Zedd thought it would be a perfect time to attack the city and I spent all night doing the ranger thing" _

_"Ouch" I said, imagining how hard it must be, being stood up. Some how it made my not having a date thing seem insignificant. _

_"Yeah, to this day she still won't speak to me." _

_"I'm sorry Dr. Oliver" _

_"Nah, it's alright. What's in the past is in the past right?" _

_"Yeah sure" _

_"It's all about how you live in the present" _

_I sighed again. "Right well, my present currently sucks so….."_

_"It doesn't have to" _

_Again I turned to look at him. "Huh?" _

_"Remember what I told you about making moments as memorable as you want them to be?" _

_"How could I forget? You just said it like 10 seconds ago." _

_He laughed. "Well, how memorable would you consider this moment?" _

_My eyebrow arched. "What moment? This moment? Our conversation moment?" _

_He nodded. _

_"I don't know. Pretty memorable I guess. I mean don't count on me to remember what we each said verbatim but I guess I'll store it in my memory." I replied suspiciously. What was he getting at? He was giving me this little cheesy grin; a cute cheesy grin, but a suspicious one. _

_"What about this moment?" he asked. _

_"What momemmmmfffff—" _

_Then he kissed me before I could even finish, causing my lips to melt under his and my body to turn into jello. Sweet Holy Jesus this man could kiss. Each and every one was more pleasant that the other and he knew exactly which spots to kiss and how to kiss them. _

_I kissed him back with just as much passion but before I could get any deeper he pulled away. _

_I whimpered. _

_"Well?" _

_I sighed a happy sigh and wanted to reply desperately with something like, It was the best memorable moment in my entire life but my response came out more like, "hhhhmmmmfffffffrrrrr"_

_He laughed aloud this time. "I'm guessing you enjoyed it then?"_

_Nodding dumbly, I smiled as he laughed again. "Well let me give you another for the books alright?" _

_Pulling me into his arms and encircling his strong muscles around my waist, he looked deep into my eyes and kissed me lightly before saying the most delectable words, any girl could ever hear. (And on prom night no less.) _

_"Kira, I love you" _

_And that marked one of the most memorable moments in my life._

…………………………………….

"Kira"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Kira c'mon wake up"

"No! Five more minutes Clark" I groaned. Why did he always have to pick the good dreams to interrupt?

"C'mon Kira I'm serious, wake up! The plane landed."

Ok well, any other time I would have told him to go to hell when I was remembering such a time with Dr. Oliver but since we were on a plane, I had to get up.

I sighed, slowly opening my eyes and rubbing them carefully, trying not to mess up the mascara, and sat up in my seat, stretching my limbs.

Looking around I saw that most of the people had already departed from the plane and only a few of them were left behind, gathering the last of their things from the storage compartments.

"How long was I out for?" I asked Clark, stretching in the opposite direction.

"Well seeing as you downed two Bloody Mary's in the first hour of the flight, I'd say……..about four hours" he replied after referring to his watch.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Had a nice nap?"

Yes I did actually. There was nothing better than dreaming about when Dr. Oliver first told me he loved me. But that all came dissipated into dust when I woke up and came crashing back down to reality, which was, I hated him.

"It was until I woke up."

"Hmmm, well its about to get worse my dear. You ready to get this show on the road?"

Oh boy. I don't think I'll ever be ready. But I'm here now and there was no turning back. I had to do what I had to do.

"It's do or die time Clark"

……………………………………….

So how's this for a start? Tell me what you think!!!


End file.
